Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto
The is StarNinger's variant of the Ninja Ichibantou. This weapon is used to evolve StarNinger into his Super StarNinger form as well as use Nin Shuriken for Advanced Shuriken Ninpo attacks. c2b187e8.jpg|Demon Sword Urasame History The Gekiatsuto was originally the cursed demon sword Urasame, which would curse the user into becoming a Yokai and uses its power to deliver very strong blows . However, Kinji was able to change Urasame by his own will to remove the Yokai's despair curse inside Urasame, enabling him to become Super StarNinger with each use thereafter. However, despite this sword is officially in possession of Kinji, Kinji mostly lend this sword to Ninningers instead of using it by his own and rarely powering up himself with the sword in later episodes. Transformation To be added Technique By inserting A Nin Shuriken and pressing the red colored technique button, marked with the kanji for "Violent" (激 Geki) on the Ninja Gekiatsutou, the blade announces "The Gekiatsu!" (ザ・激 熱！ Za Gekiatsu!), then a standby chant of "Atsu! Atsu atsu atsu atsu Ja!" (アツ！アツ アツ アツ アツ じゃ!) until the Ninningers spin their Nin Shuriken. If the Ninninger: *Spin the Shuriken one time, the blade will announce "Gekiatsu!" ( 激 熱！) *Spin the Shuriken two time, the blade will announce "Chou Gekiatsu!"( 超！激 熱 ！) *Spin the Shuriken three time, the blade will announce Chou! Chou! Gekiatsu! ( 超！超！激 熱！) *Spin the Shuriken four time, the blade will announce Chou! Chou! Chou! Gekiatsu! ( 超！超！超！激 熱！). Gekiatsu attacks: * Chou Gekiatsu attacks: * : By using Furai nin Shuriken (Lightning Setting), it summons bolts of lightning from a thundercloud which strikes Youkai and charge the blade with immense power. Once the blade is fully charged, Starninger charges at the Youkai (who is now surrounded by lightning) and finishes them with a devastating slash. Chou Chou Gekiatsu attacks: *An unnamed attack: By using Shougoku Nin Shuriken, Nagi throws a powerful yellow colored slash to the Youkai. *An unnamed attack: By using Furai nin Shuriken (Lightning Setting), Starninger shoots a stream of lightning bolts from the blade. Chou Chou Chou Gekiatsu attacks: Finisher When the blue colored finisher button,marked with the kanji for "Technique" (技 Waza) is pressed, it makes the Ninja Gekiatsutou announce "The GekiWaza!" (ザ・激 技！ Za GekiWaza!, lit. "The Violent Technique") allows a Ninninger to perform a Finisher attack,all while the standby chant of "Ichi-Geki Geki, Ichi-Geki Geki!". After spinning the Nin Shuriken,Then a standby chant of ""Ichi-Geki, Geki, Geki, Geki ja!".Then Ninninger perform the Finisher attack. Appearances **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' }} See Also Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Weapon-type Changers